Dark Dragon
The mysterious Dark Dragon is unlike any of the other dragons seen so far. To most, they appear to be arrogant, stubborn creatures, egocentric even. Most prefer to keep their distance due to their strange, dark appearance. But should one decide to befriend you, you'll find that they are just careful about whom they trust. Once their trust is gained, you can begin to feel relaxed in their easygoing presence. Although confident in themselves, and their own abilites, they have a hard time finding others that understand them and their ways. Dark Dragons produce Dragon Scales as a Secondary resource. Also, Dark Dragons are the only species to have a seventh color-- Albino. An Albino Powder can be purchased for 20 Dragon Coins, and used to turn a Dark Dragon Albino. 'Descriptions' Hatchling The Dark Dragon hatchling can most often be found sleeping, curled up in the darkened crevices of the caves. Very calm in nature, when disturbed by noises, they'll tend to just look up to see what's disturbed them, probably puff a small smoke cloud, before settling back down to napping once again. Dark Dragons have very pointy dark skin, with tiny scales all over that are very strong. Another characteristic is a strong, shiny shield on their head, and their huge sharp claws. They have wings that are developing and are too small for flight right now. Child The child Dark Dragon is often found alone most of the time, although they are not averse to playing with the others, when they can find them awake that is! Their horns are developing, and their huge claws are strong enough now to be able to dig into solid rock, often digging small caves for themselves to rest. They are most active at night, preferring darkness, as their eyes are most suited to the dark. On evenings you might see them outside their cave, practicing spitting blue fire, a flame that is much hotter than normal fire. Teenager The serious Dark dragon teenager can sometimes appear a bit arrogant at times, and have been known to be slightly egocentric. But those who actually know them will say that you do not get to see their true character until they get to know you properly. They are maturing in their looks, with the horns and head becoming longer, while the tail takes on more of a curl. Their mane and wing points have become very sharp, and their wings are now strong enough for short distance flights at night, when their eyes aren't blinded by the strong light of day. Adult The proud adult Dark dragon is a bit of a poser, and likes to show off sometimes with the other dragons, being careful though not to harm the others with their sharp points, they always art with moral. Their night time lifestyle can sometimes leave them feeling a little lonely, since their friends are only able to keep them company for part of the night before needing their sleep, they then spend the rest of the last night hours in thought. Although they are fully grown, their horns are still growing. Ancient The ancient Dark dragon is the night time guardian. Gliding silently on their strong wings, they ride the night air currents, surveying the land for anything amiss. Their build is more slender these days, allowing their night time flights to be long without extra weight to slow them down. All the other dragons know they can sleep well, knowing that Dark dragons' high pitched call will wake them if there is need. It is rare to see these dragons around though, since they soon disappear into the shadows once their night time duties have finished, leaving the others to their socializing. Pixels Dark Dragon Egg.gif|Dark Dragon Egg dragonanimated_783123.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Air Dark Dragon Hatchling - Water.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Water Dark Dragon Hatchling - Fire.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Fire Dark_Dragon_Earth.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Earth f69e26dd5879f97135275b379d959cde.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Silver darkgolddragonhachling_zps45bf6f99.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Gold Dark Dragon - Albino.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Albino dragonanimated_783124.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Air Dark Dragon Child - Water.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Water Dark Dragon Child - Fire.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Fire darkdragonchildearth_zps1055fc77.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Earth silverchild_zpsa05817f4.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Silver darkgolddragonchild_zpsdd147d5a.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Gold Dark Dragon Child - Albino.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Albino dragonanimated_783122.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Air Dark Dragon Teenager - Water.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Water fire dark dragon teenager.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Fire Dark Dragon Teenager - Earth.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Earth Dark Dragon Teenager - Silver.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Silver gold dark dragon teen.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Gold albino dark dragon teenager.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Albino Dark Dragon Adult - Air.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Air Dark Dragon Adult - Water.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Water Dark Dragon Adult - Fire.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Fire Dark Dragon Adult - Earth.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Earth Dark Dragon Adult - Silver.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Silver gold dark dragon adult.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Gold Dark Dragon Adult - Albino.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Albino Dark Dragon Ancient - Air.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Air Dark Dragon Ancient - Water.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Water Dark Dragon Ancient - Fire.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Fire Dark Dragon Ancient - Earth.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Earth Dark Dragon Ancient - Silver.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Silver Dark Dragon Ancient - Gold.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Gold Dark Dragon Ancient - Albino.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Albino Artwork DarkDragon1Egg.gif|Dark Dragon Egg Dark Air 1 Hatchling.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Air Dark Earth 1 Hatchling.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Earth Dark Fire 1 Hatchling.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Fire Dark Water 1 Hatchling.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Water Dark Silver 1 Hatchling.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Silver Dark Gold 1 Hatchling.gif|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Gold Dark Albino 1 Hatchling.png|Dark Dragon Hatchling - Albino Dark Air 2 Child.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Air Dark Earth 2 Child.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Earth Dark Fire 2 Child.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Fire Dark Water 2 Child.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Water Dark Silver 2 Child.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Silver Dark Gold 2 Child.gif|Dark Dragon Child - Gold Dark Albino 2 Child.png|Dark Dragon Child - Albino Dark Air 3 Teen.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Air Dark Earth 3 Teen.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Earth Dark Fire 3 Teen.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Fire Dark Water 3 Teen.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Water Dark Silver 3 Teen.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Silver Dark Gold 3 Teen.gif|Dark Dragon Teenager - Gold Dark Albino 3 Teen.png|Dark Dragon Teenager - Albino Dark Air 4 Adult.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Air Dark Earth 4 Adult.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Earth Dark Fire 4 Adult.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Fire Dark Water 4 Adult.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Water Dark Silver 4 Adult.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Silver Dark Gold 4 Adult.gif|Dark Dragon Adult - Gold Dark Albino 4 Adult.png|Dark Dragon Adult - Albino Dark Air 5 Ancient.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Air Dark Earth 5 Ancient.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Earth Dark Fire 5 Ancient.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Fire Dark Water 5 Ancient.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Water Dark Silver 5 Ancient.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Silver Dark Gold 5 Ancient.gif|Dark Dragon Ancient - Gold Dark Albino 5 Ancient.png|Dark Dragon Ancient - Albino Category:The Dragons